The Choice
by Kagome-2929
Summary: In this story 16 year old Renesmee Loves Jacob but she is forced by her father edward to go out with another vampire named Rafeal. she is wondering if she shold make her parents proud or follow her heart. There will be a chapter two soon.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Jacob and Renesmee's relationship. Renesmee loves Jacob but she is in a relationship with another vampire named Rafael. Caused by Edward (Her Dad.) She doesn't know who to choose. Jacob or Rafael?

I felt very happy today. The spring breeze against my skin and the fresh air blowing in the wind. I felt calm with my best friend Jacob talking and comforting me.

Renesmee: Isn't it a peaceful day Jacob?

Jacob: Yes very calm.

Renesmee: Lets go to the creek and throw stones in the river.

Jacob: Now you're talking my language.

When they were at the creek.

Jacob: My stone went farther than yours! I still got it.

Renesmee: Aww. I'll give it another try.

Jacob: Nessie? Can I ask you a question?

Renesmee: Sure Jake.

Jacob: What would you say if we took are relationship to the next level. Like boyfriend and girlfriend?

Renesmee: Oh… Jake… Umm… I…

Edward: There you are! I've been looking for you! Oh hi dog.

Renesmee: Dad be nice!

Edward: We have to go. Your mother and I have been looking for you.

Renesmee: Okay I'll catch up in a minute.

I heard my father's sweet voice calling my name. Before I left I turned to Jacob and kissed his cheek and turned away.

Renesmee: See ya tomorrow.

Jacob: Bye…

At the cottage.

Edward: Found her.

Bella: Oh hey sweetie. How was your day?

Renesmee: It was fine.

I was still thinking about Jake's offer. I wondered if I should accept it or not. My father looked over at me reading my face and asked me,

Edward: What's on your mind?

Renesmee: Nothing.

Edward: Do I have to read your mind again?

Bella: Edward let her be.

Edward: No I want to find out what's she is thinking.

Renesmee: Okay fine. You know my friend Jacob right?

Bella: Yes were very fond of him right honey?

Edward: Yea. Yea sure.

I heard him drink down water and I continued and ignored his comment.

Renesmee: Well he wants me to be his girlfriend.

Edward: (Phhhhh!!!!!) What?

I heard him spit his water out and I told him again.

Renesmee: He wants me to be his girlfriend Dad!

Edward: That's what I thought you said.

Bella: Wow.

They both looked at me with shock and disappointment.

Renesmee: What?

Edward: Are you crazy?

Bella: Edward!

Renesmee: What did I do?

Edward: We should have never let him imprint you. Look you can't ever see him again all right?

I felt the water in my eyes and I asked,

Renesmee: Why dad? Why?

I felt my mom sit down next to me. Holding my shoulders tight.

Bella: Sweetie we love you and our kind wouldn't like it if you went with a…

Renesmee: Wait a minute? You don't want me going out with Jake, because he is a werewolf?

I stared to laugh a little and my dad looked at me and said,

Edward: What the hell is so funny?

Renesmee: It's like you and mom. Mom used to be a human and you were a vampire! So it's like the same thing really.

Edward: You know she's right Bella.

Renesmee: So why did you choose a vampire mom?

I heard my dad in the corner huff and sigh heavily at me.

Bella: I guess it was because your father was very caring, protective of me, and he loved me. So I guess I loved him as well.

Renesmee: Exactly! So why should Jacob and me be any different? Give me a good reason.

Edward: I'll give you two reasons, one he is older than you, and as you mother said our kind wouldn't like a werewolf in a vampire family.

Renesmee: You're so unfair!

I left the room as fast as I could and I slammed my room door so loud I could here an echo. I thought the whole subject was so unfair. But I was torn. Should I live a lie and be Jacob's girl without my family knowing, or should I listen to my parents and never see him again. As I was thinking this, my whole world was torn in two.

(The next day.)

Renesmee: Good morning dad.

Edward: I have to talk to you. Sit down.

He looked better than yesterday but I sat down and wondered why he was so happy.

Renesmee: What is it?

Edward: I have chosen you a vampire to go out with. Instead of that dog.

As I heard this, I felt my heart crush in two.

Renesmee: No. I want Jacob.

Edward: Look Renesmee, I know you have feelings for him but you have to go with someone your own kind. I'm sorry.

Renesmee: But I…

Edward: End of discussion. He will be here when you get back from school.

I stood up and grabbed my backpack and headed to school. Hopefully school was better then at home.

There will be a part two soon when I have time to do it. But until then read this and tell me what you think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the choice part two. I hope you like it sorry it took so long.**

The Choice Part 2

School went by quickly. I didn't want it to end. Because I know I would have to go home and face this new vampire that my dad chose for me. I got into my car and drove off and went home. I saw my dad on the driveway waiting for me. I looked for mom but I guess she was either out or inside. I got out of my car and went towards my dad and asked him,

Renesmee: Where is the vampire?

Edward: He will be here shortly.

Renesmee: Where's mom?

Edward: She went to get Rafael.

Renesmee: Who is Rafael?

Edward: Your suitor.

Renesmee: Dad why are you doing this?

Edward: Because I want you to date a person of your kind not a werewolf.

Renesmee: But I love Jacob.

Edward: look I know it's hard but I don't want you to go through the same thing your mom and I did.

Once he finished I saw my mom pull up in her Ferrari with another person in the front seat. I gave out sigh and I felt my dad arm around my shoulders. My mom stepped out of the car and my dad opened the trunk and got Rafael's bags. Then the passenger door opened and I saw a hansom vampire with curly red hair, green eyes, and wearing a sports jacket and a pair of jeans. He walked towards me and said,

Rafael: You must be Renesmee. I'm Rafael.

He took my hand and kissed it lightly.

Renesmee: Nice to meet you.

Edward: I think we did a great job.

Bella: Edward I think your being a little unreasonable.

Edward: Bella, I don't want her to go through the same dangers we went through. Also I don't want the Volitri to return.

Bella: Why would they?

Edward: Remember when they first met you. They wanted me to turn you and they threatened to kill you and our family about a few years ago?

Bella: We have known Jacob for a long time. Why don't you trust him with Nessie?

Edward: I just don't want her to get hurt.

Bella: Fine have it your way.

I looked over and saw my mom and dad arguing. I usually never saw that. I guess mom was trying to set me free and let me date Jake. After they were finished my dad walked over and said,

Edward: Renesmee, why don't you show Rafael the woods and the house?

Renesmee: Fine. Come on.

Rafael: Your parents seem nice.

Renesmee: They usually are.

I showed him my house and the woods them we sat somewhere quiet and talked.

Renesmee: So where are you from?

Rafael: I am from Canada. And you?

Renesmee: Here in Forks.

Rafael: Your dad tells me you are friends with a werewolf? Is that why you smell off a little?

Renesmee: He told you? Umm yeah. He and I are best pals. We hunt together; play tag and all sorts of other things.

Rafael: Sounds like you like him a lot.

Renesmee: Well a little.

Rafael: Renesmee, I know we just met, but you're the most beautiful vampire I've ever seen. Can I kiss you?

Renesmee: Um no! Look I know am kind of attractive but please don't. I don't think---

I felt his cold hard lips touch mine. The kiss was very weird and passionate. I tried to break free but his arms were locked around my waist. Then he let go and said,

Rafael: Does that dog treat you like that?

Renesmee: How dare you!

I raised my hand and slapped it hard against his face.

Renesmee: Stay away from me!

Rafael: Renesmee wait!

I ran towards the woods and as I was running I heard him try to apologize but I didn't turn around. Then it was dark. I felt alone and cold. Then I heard a familiar voice in the dark. It was calling my name.

Jacob: Renesmee?

I turned my head and saw my Jacob in the distance. I was so relived it was him and not that pervert Rafael. I called his name and hugged him so tightly.

Renesmee: Oh Jacob I'm so glad it's you!

Jacob: Whoa what's wrong?

I realized he felt my tears and heard me crying.

Renesmee: My dad doesn't want me dating you so he got a vampire named Rafael to be my suitor instead of you. And he is a complete pervert. I read his mind.

Jacob: Stupid bloodsucker. Well don't worry about it. We'll run away.

Renesmee: Running away doesn't solve anything Jake.

Jacob: Oh yeah. Well don't worry I'll talk to your parents.

Renesmee: Don't hurt them.

Jacob: In case they have forgotten, I was the one who looked after you when you were little.

Renesmee: Jake I'll handle them.

Jacob: No they put you through enough.

Renesmee: Jake can I tell you something?

Jacob: Sure Nessie.

Renesmee: I wanted to say this before, but I really… Really lov---

We were about to kiss then I my dad and Rafael in the darkness.

Edward: What the hell do you think your doing?

Renesmee: What does it look like? I love Jake dad! Not that Pervert.

Edward: Pervert?

Renesmee: Yeah he kissed me and tried strip me down.

I saw my dad's narrow at Rafael's direction.

Edward: Did you try to do something to my daughter?

Rafael: I can't help it Mr. Cullen. She's just so pretty.

Edward: Get out of here Rafael! You're not worthy to see my daughter anymore!

Rafael: Oh I'm not going. I'm taking your daughter!

Then I felt his hard cold hand grab my arm and as soon as I knew it he put me on his back and he ran. I tried to break free but I couldn't.

Renesmee: Jacob! Help me!

Jacob, Edward: Nessie hold on!

**This is the end of part two. I'll work on part 3 later. It will come very soon.**

**Please tell me what you thought.**


End file.
